


Like That

by orphan_account



Series: Tauriel Goes to Yuri Hell [2]
Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Female Character, look at my choices, look at my life, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's wife cheats on him with the Captain of the Guard.</p><p>For the love of pizza do not take this fic seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PajamaSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monica's Ultimate Collection of Shitty Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114079) by [PajamaSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets). 



> Go read PajamaSecret's crack fic collection. Those mini fics are pure gold. 10/10 would read again.
> 
> I decided to make a fanfic of a fanfic.

She came in like a wrecking ball. Tauriel, however, did not turn away or try and run; she was excited. For once, she had found someone like her who seemed to grab everyone's attention in the room - except in Tauriel's case, the elf did not actually do it on purpose.

Miley sprinkled soft kisses down Tauriel's neck, and wove her hands through her long red hair. For a moment, Tauriel could only remain still beneath the other woman's touch, letting Miley's warmth rush over her. This was like nothing Tauriel had ever experienced before, but she knew that it was pure magic.

Then, Tauriel put her own hands on the other woman's body, feeling her way across her back and through her hair. Her skin was soft and warm, and lacked the battle scars that Tauriel herself carried. It almost felt wrong for a woman such as Tauriel, strong and ever ready to fight (cutting off the heads of Orcs was fun after all) to be touching her. But touch her she did.

It was also wrong, Tauriel remembered, because she was already married. To Tauriel's boss of all people. But hey, what Thrandy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Need anything?" the other woman asked.

"Oh, yes," Tauriel commented. She leaned in closer until, their lips touched. Once they broke away, Tauriel spoke once more. "Please, my fair lady, sing for me."

"You needed only to ask."

As Tauriel explored the other woman's skin, she relaxed to the sound of "Party in the USA". She had no idea where or what the USA was, but the song was pretty catchy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really dislike Miley (her music isn't my style and lately she's turned super rude), but this fic begged to be written.
> 
> As I said earlier, please don't take this seriously.


End file.
